Naruto: Wind Legend
by great uzumaki naruto
Summary: When Kakashi left Naruto to train on his own during the chunin exams, Naruto vowed to show everyone what he is made of. Please read before you judge
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello guys, I know you are mad at me for not updating my other story but this story was in my head for so long that I couldn't resist writing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

______________________________________________________________________

"Kakashi-sensei, I need your help to defeat Neji in the finals. Please teach me."

"No Naruto, I have to teach Sasuke for his fight with that Gaara kid. Moreover you have the worst basics in the whole team. You need to improve those before you receive training from someone as me."

"B.. But how will I defeat Neji then. And I did beat Kiba in the prelims."

"Kiba's defeat was a mere fluke. He would've defeated you easily."

"Yeah that's right you couldn't beat him without farting. You are such a Baka." Sakura chimed in. She had come to look for Sasuke.

"But Sakura-Chan you saw me defeat those rain ninjas in the forest of death. I was the one who fetched us the scroll."

"No, Baka, It was Sasuke-kun who got us the scroll. Not you." Sakura didn't want to tell us the truth about this whole thing in which Naruto was the hero.

"WHAT! Why?" Naruto was speechless after this exclamation.

"Enough Naruto, I have found you an instructor who will help you to improve your basics. I need to train Sasuke."

Naruto was shaking with rage. He couldn't believe the events that were unfolding before him. His own team.

"I don't need any of your instructors Hatake. And you dare not interrupt me. One month and I will beat your worthless prized pupil. And you Haruno, you couldn't even get through the prelims and are talking up to me. I will show you."

He turned around and said "TRASH"

Kakashi's eyes widened when he said that word. But dismissed it as he had to get Sasuke and Sakura turned away to find her love.

________________________________________________________________________

Naruto was walking through the hot springs when he saw a man giggling lecherously.

He looked towards the direction and saw a white haired man on the female side of bath house. He didn't want to waste energy so he just tried to pass by ignoring him.

The white haired man saw Naruto and thought 'So he is Minato's kid.'

"Hey kid," He called.

"What do you want, pervert?" Naruto asked.

"How dare you call me a pervert, I am a super pervert."

Naruto sweat dropped.

"What are you doing here?"

"Trying to bust of some steam. Why do you care?"

"Because according to my network you must be training for your chunin exams."

"How do you know pervy?"

"I know because---

He summoned a toad and

"I am the hermit of Mt. Myokubuzan, The toad sage, The heart throb, The gallant Jiraiya?"

Naruto sweat dropped.

"Ok, Ero-sannin."

Jiraiya face faulted from the toad.

"Ok, tell me kid why aren't you training?"

Naruto told him everything that had transpired.

Jiraiya was fuming from inside. Kakashi Hatake, the man who talked so much about comradeship ditched his own student to favour other.

"Kid tell ya what. I will be taking over your training from now on."

"Why pray"

"Because the village owes you big time and I was also the one who helped the Yondaime design the seal."

Naruto immediately understood what was he saying and nodded.

"Ok, Naruto let me see the seal for once."

"Ero-sannin how do you know my name."

"I keep tabs in the village kid, I am a sannin for Kami's sake."

"You mean, you are Orochimaru's team mate."

"Yeah why"

"Well you see…"

(Some time after removing the Gogyo fuuin from Naruto's seal)

"Ok kid what do you want to learn."

"Well as much I hate it but I do have weak basics and taijutsu. I want to learn some defensive and offensive jutsus and most importantly tell me some thing about Elemental Manipulation."

"Ok but why elemental Manipulation so early?"

"I know what Hatake is going to teach the teme Uchiha and I want a perfect counter."

"SO much in a month. Tell me Naruto do you know about the shadow clones ability?"

"What ability?"

Jiraiya grinned.

(Time skip- One month later)

"Welcome Ladies and gentlemen to the finals of chunin exams where the aspiring genins will get to show of their talents in front of us."

"Okay then, contestants, I am Shinrui Genma your proctor for the third exam. Rules are the same as the prelims."

"Now can I have Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto and the other contestants may clear the field for them."

"Uzumaki Naruto"

(Stands)

"Where is the dobe. He beat me. He must not get defeated by Neji. He has to avenge Hinata." Kiba said while huffing

"He better be here" Said Ino

(Stadium)

"Uzumaki Naruto" Genma called again

Suddenly huge storms started to blow carrying debris from the ground. When it died, Out of the dust came none other than

Uzumaki Naruto.

(Stands)

"This is Naruto, Oh Man he is so hot." Hooted Ino while Sakura just stared.

(Stadium)

Naruto was now sporting a new attire. Gone was his orange jumpsuit. He now wore a tight fitting black jeans which had silver linings running through it horizontally. A white sleeveless shirt with a zipper which was unzipped halfway down showing his now muscular chest due to his training. His biceps were also bulged like an egg fitted in them.

His hair was tied in a pony tail reaching his shoulders

"I am here proctor"

"Dobe, new look so that when you lose no one will be able to recognize you." Neji smirked.

"We will see about that"

"Ok, Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuuga Neji start"

Naruto stood there for some time and then.

Disappeared and Reappeared behind Neji and delivered an axe kick to him.

"That was a lowblow, Uzumaki. Won't happen the next time."

Naruto smirked.

They started to trade blow after blow and started raising their speeds.

Neji tried to close Naruto's tenketsus but Naruto avoided him each time.

"Katon: Goukakyuu No jutsu" Naruto called out

"Kaiten" Neji said and started spinning.

"Phew, that was close" He said

"This is the beginning" Naruto smirked

"Konoha Senpuu" Naruto called out.

Neji blocked the attack with ease as he did it more often with Lee.

What he didn't expect was another Naruto to appear beneath him and kick him in his chin while the one who did the Konoha Senpuu disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Neji was in the air when Naruto appeared besides him and said "The lotus of Konoha blooms twice."

He grabbed Neji and started spinning at alarming rates.

"OMOTE RENGE" He called out while dropping Neji down in a crash.

It created a large crater in which Neji lay on his back while Naruto stood up like nothing had happened.

(Stands)

Gai and Lee were wide-eyed. Gai couldn't believe what Naruto was doing.

Using the Omote Renge without even feeling dizzy and using the shadow clones with the goken ryuu style was just amazing.

Lee was feeling jealous of Naruto as both the attacks took a great toll from him but Naruto didn't even look slightly winded.

When Naruto had combined the Konoha Senpuu with the shadow clones he couldn't help but feel pity upon himself for not being able to use ninjutsu.

Suddenly both of them shouted "THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY IN YOU NARUTO"

(Stadium)

Naruto came out of the crater and heard the loud voices of Gai and Lee running though the crowd and chuckled.

He thought that he had won but Neji dramatically stood up and said "How? How can you do it? I am destined to win. This is not my fate.

Naruto was shocked. Neji was standing. He composed himself and did a few hand seals. 'Time to get a bit more serious'. His body glowed purple and the light died down after sometime.

"What was that" Neji asked while spitting some blood.

"These are gravity seals. Work like weights for the whole body." Naruto answered

"How can you. He stopped and said "Let me tell you about the Hyuuga destiny of hatred"

(After sometime)

Naruto was moved. Here was another boy who was more or less similer like him and Haku.

He steeled himself and said "Neji I am moved but let me tell you that your belief in fate in null and void and I will prove it by defeating you today"

Neji said "We will see"

They started to trade blow after blow when Neji saw that Naruto was starting to get more and more faster every second. Gravity seals. I need to do something.

He started running towards Naruto who readied himself for another round of Taijutsu. What he didn't anticipate was Neji to start spinning while running.

"KAITEN" Neji said.

Due to the momentum of running he didn't stop but became more or less like a human sphere and banged onto Naruto.

Naruto was blasted of his feet and was thrown towards the wall of the stadium and crashed into it.

Neji smirked. And frowned. Naruto came out from the hole that his body made on the walls rather groggily and spitting some blood from his mouth.

Neji rushed towards him and said "You are in the field of my divination"

"HAKKE ROKUJOYONSHOU (8 Trigrams 64 Palms)"

He started to close Naruto's tenketsus like no tomorrow.

"2 strikes"

"4 strikes"

"8 strikes"

"16 strikes"

"32 strikes"

"64 strikes"

Naruto was again blasted from his feet towards the walls but skidded half way down making a huge crater.

"Procter announce me the winner. He isn't going to stand up."

Genma was about to call the match when he heard.

"Who said I lost?" It was Naruto who shakily stood up to his feet.

"How? Please give up Naruto? You cannot use chakra now? Neji pleaded. He had grown some sort of respect for him.

"No, I don't back down. That's my nindo"

He stood up and started to concentrate heavily.

'I can do it. I just have to search my chakra and force it through the tenkensus.'

Neji thought it was all futile until blue chakra slowly started to come out of Naruto.

"WHAT? HOW?" Neji yelled and rushed to hit Naruto before he could regain control but he was blasted from his feet when a large amount of chakra emitted from the pony tailed blonde and formed a sphere around him.

"I feel re-energised. Now Neji it's time to show you one of my own moves."

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU"

(Stands)

No one could believe their ears. A summoning jutsu.

(Kage booth)

Sarutobi was trying to figure out from whom Naruto received training while he had some suspicions of who the person was but sadly he didn't have any proof to support his logic but when he heard those three words he knew who was he. 'Same old Jiraiya' He chuckled.

Orochimaru who was disguised as the Kazekage was thinking if he cursed the right person. The Kyuubi brat was showing much more potential.

(Stadium)

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU" Naruto yelled and a human sized toad appeared under Naruto.

(Stands)

'Toad summon' Naruto has trained with Jiraiya-sama, was every ones thought.

(Kage booth)

Sarutobi was chuckling while Orochimaru was seething. 'Damn that Jiraiya. Always showing up to me since graduation.

(Stadium)

Naruto flashed through another set of seals and said

"GAMAYU ENDAN (Toad oil flame blasts)'

The flames totally missed Neji by at least six feet and the flames lingered in the atmosphere.

Neji thought that Naruto had gone mad by giving such a miss but what he didn't expect was the flames that started to fly towards Naruto who held his palm out (Like the rasengan) and the flames formed a sphere on his palm

Naruto said "Eat this KAIZUKI(Flaming blade)

He ran towards Neji at unbelievable speeds and thrust his palm on his stomach blasting Neji with third degree started to dance every where raising the temperature.

Neji was barely conscious.

"Proctor call the match"

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto"

Neji smiled at that. A true smile.

Naruto kneeled in front of Neji and said "Sorry about the burns Neji but I am sure that the medics will heal them. And please let go of the fate bull shit. We write our own destinies."

"You cough cough have cough shown me the cough the light Naruto."

Neji lost consiousness.

Genma looked at Naruto and thought 'Making of a great hokage'

Genma asked "Kid tell me why didn't you make the Kaizuki thing yourself? Why use the toad?"

Naruto answered "I am wind natured, Genma's eyes widened at that, "SO I have trouble using Katon jutsus. That's why I used outside fire of Gamayu endan to help me in the jutsu . This jutsu is ranked High A rank by my sensei and by the toad I think you know who he is."

Genma nodded.

(Stands)

Every one was awe struck. Naruto of all people could to these high level technique while making on himself.

Sakura was feeling very guilty while Ino started hooting and Gai and Lee ranted about youthfulness before going to check Neji.

Hiashi Hyuuga got up from his seat slightly humiliated but he had more pressing matters such as mending ties with his Nephew. Hanabi followed suit fuming inside.

(Kage booth)

Sarutobi was amazed by the display of sheer power from Naruto while Orochimaru cursed his bad luck.

(Stands)

Iruka shouted "Great Naruto, I am proud of you"

The whole crowd erupted in cheers.

Naruto held his arm high before going through his pockets and taking out a cigarette and lighting it up with a lighter and taking into his mouth.

(Stands)

"What are you doing Naruto" Iruka yelled while Asuma and Sandaime were literally jumping from their seats. 'Another Sarutobi in making' they thought.

Naruto just strolled casually and answered "I am following the footsteps of my Grandpa" while looking at the Sandaime who nodded with a smile.

(Everyone)

'Naruto Uzumaki, What are you'

AN: So did you people like it.

Also I would like to know which one of my fics should I update now.

And please review

Thanks


	2. Clash of the demons

Okay guys first things first.

Thanks for all the reviews that you guys left for me and my story.

A flame also but that doesn't matter to me. Just keep reviewing.(Thumbs up).

I also want to clear some things.

Naruto's gravity seals are powerful. So Naruto will be faster but only as much as Sasuke during the finals that is like Lee after he takes his weights off.

How more can someone adapt to weights in a month only.

And I would like to know jeff2003's reaction on this chapter. So jeff if you are listening then please let me know how do feel about it.

Okay then,

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2: Clash of the demons.

Naruto walked out from the stadium and went to the contestants booth.

While he was making his way towards Shikamaru, he heard a monstrous chuckle.

Gaara was chuckling madly. "KUKUKU, Uzumaki Naruto, mother will definitely have your blood."

Naruto was slightly unnerved with Gaara's behavior but chose to dismiss it and stood beside Shikamaru.

"Naruto, you have changed so much and become so much powerful that I am thinking of backing out from this troublesome tournament. Man, can't even imagine what it feels like to wake so much early for troublesome training sessions." Shikamaru said while yawning.

Before Naruto could say anything, Temari jumped into the conversation.

"You bloody slacker, don't try to pull out, I need to show my skills to get promoted. So don't even think of it" She said all this while looking at Naruto who was sweating bullets thinking she was talking to him.

"Don't worry Temari-chan I won't pull back." Naruto said

Shikamaru sweat dropped. "Naruto, she is talking to me. Man what a drag."

Temari blushed when she heard Naruto call her 'chan' but quickly suppressed it and turned to Shikamaru.

"You better not pull back pineapple head."

She turned and walked away while taking some quick glances at Naruto.

Shikamaru merely muttered troublesome under his breath and yawned.

Naruto turned his head and saw Sakura sitting between the crowd staring at him with guilt. But he chose to ignore her and concentrated on the announcement being made by Genma.

"Ladies and Gentlemen if Uchiha Sasuke doesn't appear in next 40 seconds then he will be disqualified from the exams."

Naruto thought 'Man I thought being an Uchiha would give him priviledge to be late but looks like jiji is tightening the ropes around the council. Hehe'

(40 seconds later)

"Uchiha Sasuke has been disqualified" Genma shouted which was met with many boos from the crowd.

(Kage booth)

Orochimaru, disguised as the Kazekage had tried to ensure that he would be able to watch his potential vessel in action but the brat was disqualified. He tried convincing the hokage but the old coot didn't listen to his pleas.

Might give this a try. He thought "Hokage -dono looks like the crowd isn't that much happy about your decision for disqualifying Sasuke. I propose that you let him fight the winner of this tournament."

Sarutobi thought for a while and said "Very well Kazekage-dono. This is a good proposal"

He called the ninja nearby him and told him to deliver this new message to Genma.

Meanwhile, Orochimaru was grinning from inside 'KUKUKU, I can now see the Uchiha in action as well as get rid of the Kyuubi brat by tiring him so that he doesn't interfere in the invasion. Two birds with one stone, Kukuku'

He signaled Kabuto disguised as an ANBU black op to shift the time of the beginning of invasion.

(Stadium)

Genma received the message of hokage through the ninja and smirked "Ladies and Gentlemen. Uchiha Sasuke will be allowed to fight the winner of this tournament in an exhibition match. He will not be promoted though."

The crowd cheered.

"Since Uchiha Sasuke is disqualified therefore Sabaku no Gaara advances to the next round."

(Contestant booth)

Gaara looked ready to kill the proctor for not letting him kill the last Uchiha but smirked inwardly while staring at Naruto. 'Uzumaki Naruto, mother will have your blood'

He grinned like a mad man due to which everyone took a step back from him.

(Stadium)

"Will Aburame Shino and Sabaku no Kankuro step into the clearing please."

"Proctor, I forfeit." Kankuro suddenly called out.

Shino didn't like this one bit but didn't show any emotion.

"Okay, then will Nara Shikamaru and Sabakku no Temari step into the ring."

"Man what a drag" Said Shikamaru while walking down."

"Contestants ready, Hajime" Genma shouted.

(2 hrs later)

"Procter I forefeet" Shikamaru said.

'My chakra reserves are almost empty so it won't do me any good to face Shino who hasn't even fought yet."

"Winner, Sabaku no Temari"

The crowd as well as Temari was dumbstruck.

All of them had thought that Shikamaru was going to win but..

Ino yelled "Shikamaru, you lazy bum, you don't to fight more that's why you are giving up."

"Troublesome blonde" Shikamaru muttered while going upstairs.

Temari followed suit. Not able to celebrate her ridiculous win.

"Now, there will be a thirty minutes break and then the second round will start. Ladies and Gentlemen enjoy yourselves."

All the people stood up to eat food and buy some so that they could eat while watching the matches.

Sakura stood up and went straight towards the contestants booth to get forgiveness from Naruto.

(Contestants booth)

"Naruto"

Naruto turned around to face Sakura.

Instantly his eyes turned cold.

"What do you want Sakura?"

"Naruto I just wanted to say sorry for what I did back then in the hospital."

"What's the reason of asking forgiveness now when I have severed all the connections from my team. From now on we are only team mates. We are friends professionally."

"Please Naruto forgive me. I couldn't muster the courage to admit that you were stronger than me so I lied to Kakashi-sensei"

"It doesn't matter even if you had told the truth then also the teme would have trained the other teme. And don't think I forgive you because friends don't back stab like you. I always am, was and will be the second choice for all of you so just shut up and go. I don't want to talk to you."

Sakura had tears in her eyes. She turned away and started to walk while trying to think of some way to make Naruto forgive her but she couldn't find any method. So she just walked away.

Ino had heard the conversation between Naruto and Sakura and thought that it would be better for everyone to let this matter be solved team 7 and walked away.

(30 minutes later)

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen. We are going to start the next round of this Chunin exams tournament. First Match: Uzumaki Naruto vs Sabaku no Gaara. Will the two contestants get down so that we can start the match"

Naruto used the stairs to come down while Gaara used the sand shushin to get down.

"Okay, Uzumaki Naruto vs Sabaku no Gaara match start.

As the match started Gaara's sand shot towards Naruto who didn't waste any time in dodging the sand tendrils which were moving at alarming speeds.

Naruto released his gravity seals and tried to land punches on Gaara but his sand always blocked his path.

'What the fuck, I trained in taijutsu only to get past through Gaara's defense. After releasing the gravity seals my speed becomes almost like Lee without his weights but."

"Uzumaki, do you think you were the only one training for the finals. After I was hurt for the first time by Rock Lee I decided to improve the speed of my sand while making it double as strong as it was before. There is no chance that you can win. Mother will have you blood!" Gaara yelled.

Suddenly a large volume of sand came towards Naruto and after wrapping him, started to toss him here and there.

"Oh shit if this keeps on happening I am sure that I will lose consciousness after a few more hits."

Naruto quickly thought of a plan and after a great deal of struggle he got his hands together in a cross shape and yelled

"Kage bushin no jutsu"

Twenty Narutos appeared and ran towards Gaara and engaged him in taijutsu.

Gaara decipated two of them but he couldn't concentrate on all of them so he had to call his back to protect him and finish of the clones.

Naruto took a breath of relief and stood up. His body was battered and bruised after all the punishment that Gaara had given him.

'I need to slow down his sand if I want to stand a chance against him.'

"IDEA" Naruto yelled.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu" Naruto yelled.

A huge battle toad appeared beneath Naruto.

"Hey, Gamashima. Can I have a suiton jutsu of your caliber over the boy standing there."

"Sure thing gaki."

"SUITON: Teppodemma"

Intead of the normal sized water balls, 6 huge balls comparing to a one story story house each came out of the toad's mouth and flew towards Gaara who had all his sand forming a sphere around him acting as a shield.

When the balls collided the stadium shook violently.

The jutsu died and what everyone saw was beyond shoking.

Gaara's sand wasn't even slightly penetrated only a few wet spots on the sphere.

"Uzumaki looks like your plan failed" Gaara said from inside the sphere.

"No. My plan was only to have your sand wet as the weakness of sand is water and the wet spots have become weak. Now here I come."

Naruto started to expel chakra into his opened palm which formed a condensed shell of chakra inside of which more chakra was being added.

Naruto started running towards Gaara.

Gaara's eyes widened when he heard Naruto's explaination about his plan and thought that it would be better to be inside the sphere as he had no time to release the sphere and get ready for Naruto's next move. So he waited.

"RAAAASENGAN" Naruto yelled while his jutsu collided with the sand penetrating towards Gaara.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRHHHHHHHHH"

Chapter End

Sorry guys, for the cliff hanger but as you know I cannot give much time to the computer due to my studies so please bear with it.

So did you like it.

Let me know.

Thank you


End file.
